Accelerometers are becoming cheaper and more ubiquitous. Accelerometers are used in pedometers, to measure steps. Accelerometers are also used to identify human movements and translate them, for example for game controllers. Generally speaking, two two-dimensional accelerometers, or a three-dimensional accelerometer, are used in applications requiring the identification of motion in three dimensions. The accelerometer data identifies movement along the X, Y, and Z axis. Depending on the particular device in which the accelerometer is being used, the movement is translated into the appropriate data. For pedometers, this is step data. For game controllers this is cursor movement.